


His Smile Sends My Heart Reeling

by Timewatcher9000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Awkward Crush, Awkward Romance, Dorks in Love, Fluff, I KNOW THE TAGS MAKE IT SEEM ANGSTY BUT ITS NOT, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Social Anxiety, fear of public speaking, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewatcher9000/pseuds/Timewatcher9000
Summary: Cedric Diggory differed from his father in many ways. While Amos Diggory romanced his wife with sweet nothings and charmed the ministry with his verbose yet soothing words, Cedric found that he struggled to keep up. Cedric could never perfect the gentle tremor of desperate love, his voice always sounded hoarse when he tried it. Cedric Diggory was not a man of words, and most of the time he preferred it that way. However, sometimes Cedric wished that he payed closer attention to the way his father swept the world off its feet.





	His Smile Sends My Heart Reeling

**Author's Note:**

> I did not get have a beta reader for this fic, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes that are found. I will try and fix as many as I find.

Despite what everyone thought, Cedric was not perfect. It was flattering in some ways, for everyone to hold him in such a high regard. Unfortunately, that meant his blunders stuck out even more.

 

Cedric tried not to think much about his ” _lack of romanticism”_ as Cho likes to say. It was never really a problem when he was younger. He was adorably awkward, polite, and fast. What more did you need? As he grew older though, Cedric began to realize that people expected for him to grow out of his  _”anti-social nerd”_ stage. 

 

No matter how hard Cedric practiced though, he still couldn’t stop his fumbling words or uncontrollable pitch. Perhaps romance simply wasn’t for him. And Cedric was okay with that.

 

At least until he met Harry Potter. Cedric couldn’t even begin to describe everything that boy put him through. Every time Cedric finds himself looking at Harry, it vaguely reminds him of going out on the Quidditch field for the first time. The adrenaline pumping through his chest, so fiercely that he feels his temples throb in an unsettling way. The churning of his stomach is unbearable to the point where he thinks that throwing up and calling sick would be better than getting on his broom. Then one thing leads to another and he’s in the air. He’s flying so fast, so high that Cedric doesn’t even care about the motion sickness or the fact that he has a terrible handle of the broom. He just feel so  _alive_.

 

However, whenever Cedric goes to open his mouth everything feels dry. Suddenly Cedric can count the 15 different pairs of eyes watching him. He can see everyone slightly lean on as if expecting Cedric to break out into song at any minute. All the whispers coming from behind his back are increased by thirty. Before Cedric could stop himself, he’s already reverted back to his shy, bumbling words.

 

It’s tragic, it truly is. But Cedric still has hope that one day he can look Potter in his memorizing emerald eyes and whisk him away with a poem of his hands in that messy black hair. Cedric still has hope that one day he’ll be able to hold Potter in his arms and count the freckles tracing his dark arms. Cedric hopes that one day, he won’t be as hopeless as Cho said he was.


End file.
